


A Very Extra Russian Christmas

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Christmas with the Nikiforov's!Viktor loves his family, but he might have neglected to mention to Yuuri that they're all a little extra...and that he has a lot of siblings. Likea lotof siblings.Goofy good times with the podium trio and Viktor's oh so Extra family. Rated Teen for swears.





	A Very Extra Russian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly little fic. Enjoy!

Viktor sighed with relief as he stepped off the ice, Silver medal secure around his neck. Yurio was currently gloating over his shoulder but Viktor couldn’t care less. He’d taken eight months off his sport, only to come back and take Silver at Nationals after only two weeks of full practice. There was still plenty of time before Europeans to take the Ice Kitten down a few notches.

And if he didn’t, that was alright, for now. He would definitely take his place back at the top, but he didn’t need to rush things.

What truly mattered was that Yuuri would be here in just a few days!

Viktor smiled happily, thinking of all the things they’ll get to do together; of lazy rest day mornings spent in bed or quiet diners just the two of them.

It would be perfect. He couldn’t wait to welcome his beautiful fiancé into his home.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the shrill ring of his phone. He smiled, answering without checking the caller ID, assuming it to be Yuuri since both of their Nationals were now over. Yuuri had texted him earlier with a picture of his Gold medal, and Viktor couldn’t wait to kiss it, and then kiss every inch of Yuuri’s body, and then get married…

“Hello love, I was just about to call you.”

“Viktor Antonovich Nikiforov!”

_Oh fuck._

“Hello Mama!” he sputtered. “How are you?”

“Don’t act all innocent with me, Vitya. Why do I have to tune into National television to find out you’re in the country? You’re back training with Yakov and you don’t even come see your own mother. Don’t even call!”

“Mama, I’ve been busy. I’ve just come back. I had to get ready for Nationals.”

Her tones softened a bit, “Yes, and you were beautiful, Vitya. I was very proud of you. Though it seems that since you only got silver then surely you weren’t practicing so hard you couldn’t call you mother.”

Viktor sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“You’ll come for Christmas.” It wasn’t a question.

“Mama, I can’t! Yuuri will be here and…”

“Bring him.”

Viktor blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Bring your fiancé, Vitya. I want to meet him.”

“Mama, he’ll have only arrived a few days before. He’ll be tired. We need to train.”

“Even I know Yakov gives his students Christmas off of practice. When does Yuuri arrive?”

Viktor grimaced. “The 4th.”

“Plenty of time!” she cheered. “Now don’t worry about gifts, they’ll be too many to worry about.”

Viktor paused, “Wait, Mama. Won’t it just be you and Papa? Yuuri is Japanese. If I tell him about this he’s going to want to bring you gifts. It’s his culture.”

She hummed appreciatively, “Isn’t that sweet. But really, if he insists he can just bring something for everyone to share. The whole family is coming, so even you’d go broke buying gifts for everyone.”

“The…whole…family.” Viktor’s brain whirled. “Mama no! Yuuri’s shy! That won’t be any fun for him. You know how everyone is.” Viktor could barely handle his family and he was born into it. Yuuri was used to his small, quiet family; the shock of Viktor’s clan would be sure to scare him. Viktor had been hoping to avoid a large family gathering until after they were married at least. If he could just avoid a major family get-together for the rest of his life he’d be alright with that too.

“Oh it’ll be fine. I’ll make sure everyone’s on their best behavior.”

Viktor banged his head against a locker. Yurio was staring at him like he’d lost his mind. It wasn’t far from the truth.

“Mama, even on their best behavior they’ll still be loud and overbearing. It’s _our_ family. I don’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable.”

“Vitya.” her voice had taken on the tone that Viktor knew from a lifetime of experience meant that he was about to lose the argument. “Have you met his family?”

Viktor sighed, “I lived with them for 8 months, Mama.”

She let of a string of rapid fire Russian that he was sure was his mother complaining to his father about their thoughtless son, though it was hard to hear since he was pretty sure she’d just dropped the phone and walked away. He’d seen her do it enough to recognize the signs.

He was proven correct when his father picked up the phone. “Vitya, how are you? We saw you on TV. You look well.”

Viktor sighed, “Yes Papa. I’m well.”

“Bring your Yuuri to Christmas. You know if you don’t she will complain to the others and they will all bother you until you relent…or until your brothers come and kidnap you.”

Viktor groaned. His father wasn’t wrong. Papa was probably the most sensible Nikiforov, and even he had his moments. How was Viktor going to explain to Yuuri that he was actually one of the calmer members of the Nikiforov family?

“Fine Papa, we’ll come. Will you have Mama text me the time when she’s done complaining about me?”

His father chuckled, “Of course. I’ll see you soon, Vitya.”

Viktor hung up and sighed heavily, sinking onto the bench.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yurio grumbled.

“My family wants me to bring Yuuri for Christmas.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Stop complaining, geezer. At least you have family to go to.”

Viktor looked up in surprise. He had expected Yurio to laugh at the image of Yuuri surrounded by the Nikiforov hoard. Yurio had met them all on various occasions and he knew how they could be. “You’re not going to your Grandfather’s for Christmas?”

Yurio shrugged, “No time with practice for Europeans, and he can’t come here.” He turned and began gathering his things.

“Yurio, would you like to come with us?”

It was a terrible idea. Yurio would surly scoff and curse at him asking why he’d want to spend Christmas with Viktor’s dumb face.

“They wouldn’t mind?” He almost sounded timid.

Viktor stifled a chuckle. “Of course not. You know my family. Do you really think one more body will bother anyone? Mama loves you. She is always telling me how wonderful you skate. Plus, if you come, Yuuri won’t feel so alone when my brothers inevitably drag me off somewhere for some ‘bonding’.”

Nikiforov bonding was usually a massive hockey game for all the siblings and sometimes the cousins. This wouldn’t be so bad since Viktor was quite a good skater, except that nearly all of the Nikiforov men had played at least some hockey, and 2 were on the National Team. All the Quad Flips in the world couldn’t save Viktor from their checks.

Nor would shouting, ‘But the Olympics are in a month!’ That only made them check harder.

And that was to say nothing of the viciousness that was his sister’s slapshot.

Yurio scowled. “Fine. I’ll go. It sounds like you need me.”

Viktor smiled to himself. “Thank you, Yurio. Would you like a ride home?”

Yurio nodded his head jerkily. “Hurry up old man.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh, knowing this was Yurio for ‘Yes please, I’d like that very much.’

They stepped out a back entrance, avoiding the press, and headed towards Viktor’s car. Viktor felt like every step he took was one step closer to his doom.

“Do you think you could just go to Christmas with my family and tell them Yuuri and I died?” he asked, not really holding out much hope. Yurio just rolled his eyes as they clambered into Viktor’s bright pink convertible. It was sadly too cold for the top to be down tonight, though he was highly considering testing that theory – the chill air always comforted him.

They headed down the road, his phone automatically pairing with his stereo and Yurio grabbing it instantly to assert his dominance over the music. ‘Someone’ in Japan had introduced Yurio to BABYMETAL, and while Viktor had all the respect in the world for them (If they were good enough for Rob Zombie who was he to argue?), this was not exactly the soundtrack he wanted to his life right now.

Except maybe it was the soundtrack he needed because he soon found himself rocking out in his seat as the car rolled down the road, a tribute the fact that Viktor was a fucking moron and he made it look good.

His phone rang suddenly over the speakers at ear splitting volume, nearly making them wreck.

After much flailing of arms and a few totally manly screams Yurio lowered the stereo volume and swiped his thumb across the screen. “Sorry to inform you, Katsudon, but your idiot is a loser.”

“Congratulations on your Gold, Yurio!” Yuuri’s angelic voice sang out, filling Viktor’s car interior and cleansing his soul.

“Yuuri! I got Silver!”

Yuuri laughed softly and Viktor was reminded that it was the middle of the night in Japan. “Well done, Viktor. You looked fantastic out there. Sorry I didn’t call sooner, the JSF and some sponsors wanted to take me to dinner. They were sorry you couldn’t join us.”

“Aw, Yuuri! That’s so sweet. I’ll ask for Russia’s Nationals to be moved next year so I won’t have to miss it.”

Yurio facepalmed so hard Viktor was pretty sure the teenager now had a concussion.

“Anyways love, I have some terrible news I need to share with you!”

“Viktor, what’s wrong?” Viktor could hear the panic in his finance’s voice and quickly backtracked.

“Nothing that bad! I’m sorry to worry you I just…”

“His mother called,” Yurio cut in. “She wants you both to come to Christmas; I’m coming too.”

There was silence for several seconds before Yuuri squeaked, “Your mother wants to meet me?!”

Viktor glared at Yurio for not foreseeing this reaction as Viktor naturally had (and that’s the only reason he was so nervous, yup). “Don’t worry, sweetheart, they already adore you. They sent me a video after your Free skate at the Grand Prix of them all crying. They absolutely love you already.”

He heard Yuuri take a deep breath. “Ok, that’ll be ok. It’ll be nice meeting them. Plus, you and Yurio will be there.”

“Of course! They’ll love you just as much as I do.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Yurio grunted. Viktor made a slashing motion over his throat as Yurio rolled his eyes and continued. “The rest of the family will be there too.”

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed, “You mean like your brother? I think you mentioned you had one before, right?”

Yurio snorted.

“Uh, yeah, I have a brother,” Viktor swallowed, “plus three other brothers, 3 sisters, and their spouces.”

“And don’t forget all your nieces and nephews,” Yurio reminded him. “How many are you up to now?”

“10, I think. Pretty sure someone just popped out another one; otherwise all those photos my brother just sent me would be really weird.”

“That,” Yuuri practically whimpered, “is a lot of people.”

Viktor was glad he was at a stop light so he could bang his head on the steering wheel. He accidentally honked the horn making the driver in front of them flip him off.

“I’m sorry! I really planned on taking you to meet everyone separately so it wouldn’t be overwhelming, but Mama used my full name!”

Gratefully, he heard Yuuri snicker softly. “Oh, well that is serious then.”

“It is! Last time she did that I got lectured for 5 hours, Yuuri! Five whole hours! It was torture.”

Yurio groaned and Yuuri was giggling now. “And what did you do to deserve such a lecture?”

“Dyed my brother’s hair pink.”

Yuuri and Yurio both burst out laughing.

“He deserved it! He drew a dick on my signed poster of Alexei Yagudin! That’s irreplaceable!”

“Aren’t you friends with him?” Yuuri questioned.

“You literally had coffee with him last week,” Yurio pointed out. “Georgi just texted me and told me Alexei sent you 6 replacement posters when you told him about it.” Yurio held up his phone with the text as evidence.

Viktor tried not to pause and express how impressed he was with his rink mates’ texting speed.

“It’s the principle of the thing! I was young then; I’d only just won my first Olympic Gold. For all I knew I’d never win anything again and fade into obscurity and never meet him again!”

“Wow,” Yuuri deadpanned, “I can understand your worry – only winning one Olympic Gold is so mundane. I mean they give those out like candy which is why YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE ON THIS PHONE CALL WHO HAS ONE!”

“Owned,” Yurio snorted.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry! You can have my Gold from Vancouver!”

“Oh my God Viktor, I don’t want your hand me down Canadian Gold! I’ll get my own, thanks!”

“You’ll have to go through me, pig!” Yurio sat up and practically snarled as Viktor gratefully pulled into the parking spot outside his Apartment. The team dorms were across the street from his building, making rides simple. Neither Russian made any attempt to get out of the car.

“Now, now boys, there’s plenty for everyone. Yuuri can have it in Pyeongchang and Yurio can have Beijing, maybe the one after that, wherever that’ll be.

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!” both Yu(u)ris screamed.

“No one’s touching any of the Golds for the next 15 years!” Yurio snarled. “If an old man like Viktor can manage Silver at 28, then I can keep going till at least 30.”

“I will come out of retirement if 2026 is in Sapporo! Who gives a fuck if I’m 35 then, my stamina has to be good for something!” Yuuri grumbled and then in a quiet voice he muttered, “can’t have some mouthy Russians winning Gold in my home country. It would be a disgrace…”

“We can hear you, love,” Viktor said kindly, biting his lip hard in an effort not to laugh at how adorable Yuuri got when he got competitive.

“Oh sorry!” Yuuri was blushing, Viktor could hear it in his voice. “Anyways, Christmas with your family? That’s a few days after I get there, yes?”

“Da,” Viktor and Yurio both replied.

“It’s fine. They’re your family, this is obviously important to them. I mean, if I can handle you they should be no problem.” Yuuri yawned hugely into the phone without warning. “I should go to sleep. Goodnight Viktor. Goodnight Yurio.”

“Goodnight, zoloste. I love you.” Viktor hung up the phone and he and Yuuri sat in silence in the slowly cooling car.

“You haven’t told him anything about them, have you?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Not a damn thing.”

“You gonna warn him?”

“Should I?”

Yurio snickered and opened his car door. “Well, if you tell him there is no way he’ll go and your mother will make your life hell, and if you don’t tell them there is a decent chance you’ll never have sex again. So, your choice.” He cackled as he jumped out of the car and headed across the lot towards the dorms. “Good luck, geezer!”

Viktor leaned his head back against the headrest, banging it slowly. Maybe if he did this enough today he’d suffer memory loss and Yuuri would forgive him because there was no way in hell he was telling Yuuri about his family. He loved Yuuri, but his mother terrified him.

He got out of his car and pulled up various shopping websites on his phone as he made his way towards his apartment; might as well start ordering the apology gifts now. Maybe if he started early he’d be out of the doghouse by Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's in for a surprise. ;) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you liked this, be sure to check out my other works.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
